Wish
by Empty Thoughts
Summary: 'A voice in the back in her head whispered to her. If you could have a wish, any wish with no limits, what would it be' ::Two-shot.::
1. Thalia

I wrote this a long, long time ago. I was thinking about something I regretted, (funnily enough I can't remember it now) and then this happened. So please enjoy this mindfart.

Thanks to Darknesse Sidhe for being my beta and awesome test monkey.

Enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Percy Jackson? Really?**

* * *

**Thalia**

* * *

She saw the spear enter her stomach before she felt it. The snake woman who threw it at her cackled with glee. It was if time itself stopped. She felt dizzy. Numbly her fingers touched the wound. Blood. Her knees shook. Not just anyone's blood, it was _her_ blood. For a moment she thought she might be sick. Then, her knees gave out and she sank to the ground.

She heard screaming. It wasn't hers… it sounded too far away now. The monsters that surrounded the hill slowly disappeared. The great Thalia Grace was dying, and there was no need to stick around to feel Zeus' wrath.

So close. _So damn close_. She could reach out and touch the other side of the border. Damn. But that's okay. Better to be in the seemingly infinite underworld than trapped in a cage for the rest of your life. Maybe when she was dead she could see Jason again.

Just _getting_ to the underworld would be the painful part. Literally. Every breath she took was laboured and painful. It felt as if the spear was in her chest rather than her stomach.

Then she coughed. Blood surged up in her mouth. She could feel it traveling up her throat. Great, she was going to drown in her own bodily fluids. Lovely.

She felt like she suddenly was a lot heavier than she was before. She stopped herself from falling forward and impaling herself some more into the weapon. Now the great Thalia Grace, only living child of Zeus was lying on the ground, dying.

Oh how the mighty fall, she thought.

Her shield was long gone, lost somewhere in the field. Maybe Annabeth could find it and keep it as a reminder. Then at least someone would remember her.

She could hear what was left of the monsters now. Very few remained. They were trying to claw their way through the barrier, totally ignoring her. What were they trying to get at?

Then she remembered she hadn't come here alone. With a startled gasp, which wasn't the smartest thing to do of all things considering, she looked around for Luke and Annabeth. Oh, and Grover. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Luke holding Annabeth back. She was crying, but so was he. Beside the two was a man in a wheelchair and Grover.

Seeing them cry hurt her as much as the stupid spear.

She looked away and looked up at the sky. You could see so many stars out in the country. They were beautiful. To think her father was in charge of all that… Amazing. Seeing so many stars made her think of a poem her mother would tell her on the rare occasion she wasn't passed out, drunk.

_Star Light Star bright,_  
_The first star I see tonight,_  
_I wish I may, I wish I might,_  
_Have the wish I wish tonight._

A voice in the back in her head whispered to her. If you could have a wish, any wish with no limits, what would it be?

At first she thought, well, I'd wish not to be here dying. You know, I'd think I'd rather be in Jamaica or the Caribbean or even France right now. Then she changed her mind. That kind of wish was too cliché.

_Any _wish. _No limits._

Fine, she thought. I wish my mother never took us out for a picnic. I wish I never went back to the car, I wish I never left Jason alone with her.

I wish I could see him again.

As Thalia took what she thought were her last breaths, she thought of her brother.

By the next morning her body would be gone and in its place would be a large pine tree, standing tall and proud, just like girl it was named after.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and review please! **

Since it's a two shot I should update soon. Sometime next week I should update.


	2. Silena

You're still reading this? Thanks :D Here's chapter two! (A little late, I know, but enjoy none the less.)

Thanks to Darknesse Sidhe for being my beta!

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO Luke wouldn't have died a heroic death, he would have been hit by a bus.**

* * *

His blue, blue eyes never seemed to stop amazing her. She couldn't stop staring. She was so sure he was _the one_.

She remembered almost every conversation she had with him and especially one in particular.

"_Silena, can I ask you a favor?"_

"_Anything for you!" She answered with a cheeky smile._

"_I'm leaving soon and I need someone to keep an eye on things and tell me what's going on." He said, returning a small smile._

_Silena didn't understand. "Where are you going?"_

_Luke hesitated. "I'm going someplace better. Someplace where I'll actually be appreciated."_

"_But Luke-" Silena started._

"_Please Silena, for me?" _

_One look in his eyes and she was a goner. _

Now she couldn't help hating those eyes. It was those eyes that ended her up in this vast, horrid place full of lost souls. There was no sky; the grass was black along with the trees. There was no beauty, there was no love. How was a daughter of Aphrodite supposed to spend eternity in a place like this?

Not to mention she was all alone. There was no one to hold her hand, to tell her everything would be okay- even though it's not.

The guards who stood about five feet apart (she couldn't decide if they were keeping people in, or keeping them out), carried guns and were dressed like soldiers. The soul around her chattered with each other endlessly. They still hadn't accepted the fact that they were dead.

It's funny how she could feel so alone when she was in a place full of people.

She was still quite a way away from the judges. They should have just automatically sent her to the fields of punishments. She's such a horrible person. It's her fault they all died. It's her fault all those kids won't return to their bunks tonight.

And the worst part is, those kids are all her family. Silena Beauregard was completely and totally responsible for the murder of half her family.

"Hey gorgeous." A voice called from behind her, snapping her from her thoughts.

"What?" She asked politely, silently hoping that the man behind her will leave her alone to her thoughts.

"A penny for your thoughts?" He asked.

Silena considered for a moment.

"You don't have any money on you." She finally said.

The man frowned. "True, but wouldn't it be nice to talk and get some stuff off your chest instead of pouting in line?"

Silena gave him a look. What can it hurt, she thought, I'm already dead.

"Fine. My decisions lead to the death of not only myself, my boyfriend, family and friends. And now there is absolutely nothing I can do about it."

The man frowned again. After a moment he spoke, "well, I don't know much about comforting people, but I've got a brain tease for you, if you could have a wish, any wish with no limits, what would it be?"

Silena almost blurted out, I wish I never fell for his stupid blue eyes, but before she could get any words out of her mouth, she was dragged forward by guards.

"Silena Beauregard?" A judge who she recognized as William Shakespeare asked. She nodded meekly.

"As by order of our lord Hades, you are sentenced to Elysium immediately. Please enjoy your stay."

Before she could protest, she was ushered out of the room by more guards and brought to the big gate that protected the lovely place named Elysium. The guards shove her inside and shut the gate behind them.

For a moment Silena couldn't speak, she couldn't move and she couldn't think. What was she doing here? She deserved to be in the fields of punishment.

And then for the first time since entering the underworld, Silena thought of Charlie. Maybe Charlie wasn't as gorgeous as Luke, but his creations were. Like the metal rose he made for her for their first date. Charlie's eyes didn't have to be blue like Luke's but she was in love with them. Charlie's hands were bigger than Luke's, but that didn't mean they aren't as delicate.

Charlie would never have done to her what Luke had.

Charlie wasn't Luke. He wouldn't leave her alone. In fact, he was probably on his way to meet her now.

Silena thought back to what the man behind her had said. If you could have a wish, any wish with no limits, what would it be?

This time, she considered carefully. I wish I realized it's not about what's on the outside sooner.

Silena looked up at the non-existent sky. Maybe she could find love in such a loveless place like this. She grinned, then she raced down the streets of Elysium to find Charlie.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review if you liked it. **

Happy ending for Silena. Yay! Thanks for sticking around and reading. It means a lot.


End file.
